


Friended

by SimplySwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwen/pseuds/SimplySwen
Summary: Emma accptes a friend request not knowing the strange and scary events that are to follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based on the film Friend request without the whole sify but. Also this is a SwanQueen fic and hook lovers should NOT read this.

Chapter 1 : New guy 

"Henry slow down. What has your mother told you about running up the steps?" Emma raised her eyebrows at the 12 year old in front of her as she awaited his reply that she had no doubt was going to be just as sassy as his mother's would be. "Well she's not awake yet and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." A smile tugged at Emma's lips as she let out a soft laugh. " Guess you're right kid. Now are you ready for this?" With a nod from Henry the two burst into the master bed room and pounced on the sleeping brunette under the duvet. They were welcomed with a string of cruses followed by a death glare. "What do you think you two are doing?" It was Henry's voice that piped up first. " We made you breakfast" Regina raised a brow as she sat up her chocolate hair brushing just along her shoulders as she did so. "I see, and is there a reason you're not dressed for school?" Regina could see her son trying to come up with a plausible reason only to fall short. It was Emma who finally broke the silence  
" He was busy helping me make breakfast." Emma locked eyes with Regina as she spoke the last part. " I even made your special coffee for when Henry is off to school" A smile graced along pale lips of the older brunette as her tone became less stern "Well then we better get to eating so he can be on his way and not late for school." 

******************************  
"Do you have to go?" Regina whined as Emma slipped out of the covers and starts getting dressed.  
The blonde gave a soft laugh as she shakes her head her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. " Yes, if I don't my boss will kill me." "I'm your boss" "Exactly, and you would be pissed if I'm late. Besides you approved of us hiring more people and we found someone and now that my dad is busy with Neal I'm in charge of showing him the ropes." Regina gave a faux pout " What is the point of being mayor if I can't even keep my wife in bed? Are you sure you can't stay?" With a kiss to the temple Emma replies " I'm sure, I'll see you late tonight." "I love you." "Love you too."

********************************  
"And that's the tour of the station. Normally you would be training with my dad but today you're stuck with me." Emma studied the new officer standing in front of her. He had dark hair, a charming smile and an accent that she meant to ask what it was but realized it wasn't her place. "Well, to be quite honest I'm happy it was you." Emma gave a nervous a smile. She had felt slightly uneasy throughout the whole tour. The way he looked at her, the way he said he was happy it was her he would be working with today. She thought that maybe she was just being paranoid like she had been with gram when he first started which turned out to be nothing. It was the phone call that brought her out of her daze. " Well, deputy Killian, looks like you're about to get your feet wet today." And with that they went into the deputy car and took off to the first call if the day. 

********************************  
"God, I had a long day." Emma whined as she took another sip of her wine as she sat cuddled up to Regina. It was moments like this that she count herself lucky to have someone who she could be herself with yet still bring out a side of the mayor that only she got to see. " Was it because of the new guy? Was hiring him a mistake?" Emma gave a soft chuckle "No, we needed the help it's just, I think he has a crush on me and I find it completely ridiculous seeing as how he just met me." "Well can you blame him?" "Yes" Regina gave a shake of her head before leaning forward placing a soft long kiss on the blondes lips" Well maybe I should help you see why" Emma gave a soft sight against the brunettes lips as she set her wine glass down straddling her wife as she wrapped her arms around her neck before placing a equally soft and lingering kiss. " I think you should." With that they let the kisses become more heated as lips became swollen and hips stared grinding and hands stated roaming before a loud " Mom" came from upstairs. With a frustrated sigh they untangled form one another. " I'll go this time but don't think for a second that we won't continue this." And with that Regina stood up and went upstairs. As she did so Emma thought that she'd catch up on her social media and emails. When she logged onto Facebook she saw she had a friend request. It was from the new guy. That was odd. A thousand thoughts went through her mind. Some reasonable and others that weren't so. The reasonable thoughts won out as she accepted the friend request before she heard Regina walk into the room."Now where were we?" "I believe you going to show me why I shouldn't blame the new guy for having a crush me." Regina backed her against the wall as she kissed the blonde with passion. " Right, and show you I shall."


End file.
